


A Curious Cat

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Catlad!Tim has fun with Ra’s. AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

“Thinking too hard can give you constipation.”

Tim’s voice was lilt and cool as he addressed Ra’s al Ghul. Ra’s looked up at him, startled. Because Tim wasn't supposed to be there, but cats wriggle where ever they liked. And Tim definitely went where ever he wanted. He hopped from the beam he was on to one that was closer to the ground.

“Only if the thinking yields nothing.” Ra’s said, unfazed by Tim's intrusion. Tim smirked and leaned back against one of the crossbeams. He pulled the zipper of his suit down a little for good measure. Selina always said you should look your best and take every advantage you have.

“Maybe,” he purred and swung a leg back and forth.

“Why are you here?” Ra’s asked. He stepped forward till he was right in front of Tim.

"I doubt that woman would want you here."

“Call it curiosity," Tim suggested and he took a hold of Ra’s cape, toying the fabric between his fingers.

“Curiosity killed the cat," Ra's pointed out.

"I have nine lives," Tim smiled.


	2. Ra's is boring

“Timothy, did you really think I wouldn’t notice your presence?”

Tim was crouched down next to a cat statue that Ra’s had in his possession. He was in Ra's' lair, having snuck in easily. Ra's arms were crossed as he stared down at Tim.

“Oops,” he said without really meaning it. “My bad.”

“You’re not sorry at all,” Ra’s said dryly. He uncrossed his arms, placing them on his hips imposingly..

“No,” Tim agreed as he put the cat statue into his bag anyway. Then he straightened up slowly to stand and face Ra’s.

“But you didn’t even try either. Really? I thought you had better guards then that. Where are your all fearing ninjas?”

Ra’s eyed him with little humor. “Put my statue back where it belongs.”

Tim sniffed daintily as he slung the bag over his shoulder in a clear defiant stance.

“You’re boring. I thought villains were more fun.”

“Well, clearly, you are wrong in your notion,” Ra’s said. He stretched out his hand. “Hand it over and I promise I will not send my men after you when you leave.”

“Seriously boring,” Tim repeated. He slid the bag off his shoulder. He slowly extended it out to Ra's.

And Ra’s was surprised when the boy kissed him suddenly, lips nipping.

With that, Tim flipped out the window that was next to him.

“Don’t be so boring next time, Ra’s.”


	3. Never let a cat in your lair

Tim was strangely fascinated by the water. It was lovely with bubbles coming up every now and then making smooth ripples. There was a soft glow to it, the green magnetizing and hypnotic. He was leaning over it, and it was all too easy to imagine a tail swishing from his behind.

He reached out with a hand, ungloved and digits slender and smooth. Slowly, his hand descended downward, down to the green.

"I do not think you want to touch that," Ra's interrupted, and Tim paused like a cat caught with its paw over a fish tank.

"Oh?" Tim said. There was a slow tease in his lips as he dropped his hand further, closer to the water.

"My pits are not something to be played with. I have a ball of yarn if you need it."

All Tim could see of Ra's was his legs and boots. Tim wasn't going to bother craning his head up to look at the man's face. He pouted and withdrew his hand.

"You're no fun," Tim complained. "It's just a little water."

He could picture the affronted look on Ra's' face.

"A little water?" Ra's asked. "This is--"

"Highly dangerous and toxic. Yeah, yeah, I know." Tim rolled over onto his back and he couldn't hide his smirk as Ra's looked down at him. Ra's really did have that 'how dare you call my pits nothing but water?' look on his face.

"You said you had yarn?" Tim purred.

Ra's sighed. He reached into his pocket and withdraw a small ball of yarn, but he didn't give it to Tim.

"I should hate to lose you over something as silly as curiosity."

"Nine lives," Tim sang and he easily snagged the ball of yarn from its drop.

"Timothy."

"Ra's," and then Tim wrinkled his nose. "I thought you were joking about the yarn though."

He toyed with the loose end. It was fine quality yarn too.

"I never joke," Ra's said seriously.

"Because you're boring." Tim rolled his eyes and tossed the ball of yarn over his shoulders. It landed into the water with an audible splash and there was a hiss.

"Timothy!"

"I just wanted to know what would happen. Do you think it'll ruin the purity of the water? Oh god, I hope you don't end up with yarn for hair the next time you take a bath in it. You would look ghastly in red. Or do you think you would just be a ball of talking yarn?"

Ra's rubbed his temples in frustration.


End file.
